Always Beside Me
by SgtRL-3
Summary: Hans returned to Arendelle, and returned to Elsa as a guest.This time, they had some mutual things need to deal with. Helsa NSFW one shot.


**Always Beside Me**

 _Hans returned in order to taking political refugee, and now he and Elsa had a requirement of mutual collaboration, based on historical events and figure ( Hans is loosely based on Duke Frederick of Augustenborg)._

Queen Elsa paced in her own bedroom in a bad mood: Hans came back, and returned as a guest. She really wanted to put him into jail but she couldn't do it.

After a while, the queen, dressed in a low-cut dress, pushed the door open and told the waiter outside the door: "Tell Prince Hans(Prinz/Prins, this title is a very large appellation in Germany and the surrounding area. It can be used from the son of the emperor to the heirs of the small aristocratic territories), that I would come to his room and meet him in ten minutes."

At this time, Hans also sat at the desk in his room, worried about his future——he had no home for now——After the signing of the London Treaty in 1852, he was driven out of Denmark with his father as part of the retaliation of "a traitor to Prussia", and confiscated his own aristocratic territory, now he could only dwell on the land of Arendelle, the enemy of Denmark, how ironic it was.

"Two hours later is the evening cocktail party. I should be ready to change my clothes and see what kind of woman I can catch this time..." He whispered in a low voice and seemed to speak to himself. Suddenly, a sound of door bearing rotation sounded. He turned his head and saw a tall blonde woman with pale blonde hair walked in.

"El...sa? Your Majesty?"

"So we meet again, Prince Hans of Denmark. Did you miss me?" The Queen's voice was teased and provocative. Hans wanted to speak but Elsa shook her hand, motioned him not to speak. "What do you want this time? Trying to catch my sister once more? She is already had a romance. You'd better consider changing another person."

He replied: "Oh? Then how about you, Your Majesty? Has your problem been solved?"

"I will deal with my own affairs well, thank you."

Hans sat and stared at Elsa. She was wearing a brassiere skirt with a dark blue inlaid lens-like little diamond. The height of the skirt was only on her knees, revealing a pair of white and slender long legs.

"What a courtesan." Hans thought quietly. The Queen was so provocative, so attractive to the opposite sex. What happened to her that changed her so much in only a few years? At this moment, a bold idea floated on his mind..."Hans? What do you do? Are you not paying attention to me?" The prince shocked by this question quickly turned his gaze and pretended that nothing had happened.

However, the Queen did not bother with this move and approached his ear and whispered in a licentious tone: "Don't act, I know what you're thinking... Just one question: Do you want to take me? Say truth."

"Damn it." Hans couldn't speak, she guessed exactly what he wanted. In the past 25 years of his life, already a dozen women had a romantic or non-romantic relationship with him, but they were all toys - and only a child would really love a toy. However the blonde woman in front of him was different - he wanted to take her, make her cheeks flushed, eyes blurred, pleasing voice radiated, and he would never touch any other woman. Ah, hell, that famous pleasure hunt Prince Hans, where have you gone?

Seeing him stay there, Elsa had no patience, and turned away to face the prince. "Come on, help me to untie my skirt and let us treat it frankly. "Hans swallowed and was overwhelmed - God, such an active woman, he was met for the first time. If he took her, he wouldn't able to take the consequences. If he didn't, he would not be willing to waste such a good opportunity. What shall he do?

"Prince Hans, hurry up...I've started to wonder if you're gay."

As the match fell into the oil barrel, Hans was irritated by this statement: "Do you tell me I'm gay?! Go to hell! I'll use action to prove that I am not!" He jumped up from his chair and threw the Queen on a double bed covered in silk sheets. He immediately untied the lace behind her skirt. A white and smooth back was revealed in front of his eyes.

"Er..." Elsa, who was suppressed by Hans, couldn't speak and tried hard to break free. But all the efforts were in vain."Well, turn over." The naked queen pressing down on her skirt and turning around, he immediately sucked her standing breasts and played her flower core with his right hand. A satisfied moan quickly spread to his world.

"You are more sexy than any girl I have met. Do you know that, Queen Elsa? I will spend the rest of my life with you and be the most important person around you."

"Oh... Hans...oh..." He didn't answer, but gently kissed her lips. The two people's tongues chased each other in the mouth of the other, and they were in conflict, like a hide-and-seek.

Do not know how long it may be, maybe a minute, perhaps only ten seconds, they just separated the tongue entwined."Do you want to continue?" asked the queen, blushing. "Not yet, I must let your body fully prepared first, Your Majesty."Hans smiled and kissed Elsa's white neck. He then buried his head between Elsa's legs and dipped his tongue into the her secret entrance and sucked.

The Queen's love juice wet the sheet with water stains. She answered him with more and more powerful moans, and her crossed legs tightly buckled his upper body.

"God." He kissed her flower nucleus, and the Queen uttered a small scream that seemed to reach her peak. But Hans suddenly stopped the action and let himself lie next to Elsa."Why did you stop... Did I...made you feel bad?"

"What kind of stupid words? Next is your turn of dominant, of course I should give you the initiative." He pinched the Queen's already flushed cheeks.

"Yeah." Elsa straightened up and sat across to Hans, slowly inserting the fully stretched hardness between his thighs into her love's fjord. A strong emotion poured into her body. Hans smiled and he did not look away. She was the most comfortable girl he had ever took in her life. Enticing, full of initiative, and shy at suitable time. In the afternoon, the warm sun shines through the floor-to-ceiling windows on the body of the couple, making their desires even stronger.

The Queen bent down and brought his face close to Hans, Then they again drunk in a passionate kiss, and her lower body has doing reciprocating motions restlessly. He is so powerful and gentle, this is a feeling she had never experienced before this life. Elsa gave a one-on-one squeak and wheeze, occasionally accompanied by young women's unique low screams.

"At this moment, he is not a prince. I am not a queen. We are just two fragile glass-like figures. Goddess of Destiny arranged for me to meet with him again in order to allow us to remelt ourselves and become an indestructible existence that supports each other. He is my light, my life. "

——April 28, 1855, Diary of Queen Elsa.

Finally, Hans felt he was near the edge and tried to escape from her winding. But the Queen did not allow him to do that——just before the final moment, she pressed her torso down and a colorless liquid was sprayed on his skin. At the same time, she felt her depths emerge a warm fluid. She secretly smiled in her mind: We finally get stucked. "Oh my...what a heavenly feeling... afterwards we would do this... more times..." Elsa's forehead was covered with a thin layer of perspiration, her body collapsed on the prince's torso.

Suddenly, the Queen began to nervously talk to herself. Her cheeks was pale and tears dripped from her eyes:"I let him shoot inside me...What shall I do? I might be pregnant! And with a child who is not from a marriage! How should I solve all of this?!"

"What's wrong, my Queen?"

"I'll be pregnant! I should have stopped early, but you are so strong and charming, I can't stop... I got out of control, I'm sorry, I got out of control."

Hanston understood why, he said his thoughts without hesitation. "I also can't to hold back. My motherland regards me as an enemy. Now I can rely on your favor to live. We can take this opportunity to complete the most thorough and sweet revenge, and at the same time form a perfect family. "

Elsa responded without the slightest hesitation: "You mean, do we just do a full-scale show?

"Yes. So, will you marry me, Queen Elsa of Arendelle?"

She remembered that her eyes were full of tears at the moment, and she agreed to his request while she was almost crying.

"Ja. Jeg vil." (Norwegian: "Yes. I will.")

Hearing this sentence, Hans took a moment to calm down, put her back into her dress, and then held the Queen in her arms and walked out of the room.

"You want to..."

"Anyway, we are going to get married, so it's not bad to do something to make our heir appear earlier. So we'll be in your little space tonight, and let passions never cease tonight." Elsa's slightly calm face, turned into red again as it can bleeding.


End file.
